Friendship is Wonderful
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: A Cheshire doesn't get its Destiny Mark until it discovers its talent or what it wants to do in life. This is the story of a Cheshire named Alice who gained her Destiny Mark after learning the importance and pure magic of Friendship. If you love cuteness, this is the story for you! Loosely based on MLP FiM.


**"Friendship is Wonderful****"  
A story of Friendship – Cheshire Cat Style!  
**

We all know about Wonderland and its famous cat, The Cheshire. But what most don't know is that deep in Wonderland, there is a special place where all the Cheshire cats live Chesharia. They live regular people, with jobs and families, and are under the rule of their benevolent queen, Cheshcora. There are three kinds of Cheshire cat; Normal Cheshires like cats you can find in the real world, Winged Cheshires that play up in the skies and Magical Cheshires with the power to do almost anything. What most don't know about Cheshires is everyone has a very special talent. You can tell what their talent is by their 'Destiny Mark', a small symbol on their fur. A Cheshire doesn't get its Destiny Mark until it discovers its talent or what it wants to do in life. This is the story of a Cheshire named Alice who gained her Destiny Mark after learning the importance and pure magic of Friendship.

XxXxXxXxX

"But Mommy… I don't wanna go to school! They'll all laugh at me!"  
"Now why would they do that, Alice?" a large white creature purred.  
"Because I'm not completely Cheshire." Alice said as she looked down at her fur… her spotted fur.  
"OH, you're not still on that!" The white creature growled, "You should be proud of you are; a Bandersnatch Cheshire."  
"Is that why Daddy left and we have to live on the edge of Chesharia so no-cheshire will see you?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Alice HeartSwipe Cheshire! That's enough!" her Bandersnatch mother snapped, "The Cheshires and Bandersnatches have been at peace since the Legendary Alice destroyed the Jabberwocky! We live on the edge of this place because it is closer to my own home! As for your Father, he left to work for the white queen with the Hatter to keep Wonderland at Peace! You should be proud!"  
"I am proud of him, mother. It's just… I'm the only Cheshire without stripes."  
"I'm sure you'll make lots of friends anyway. Now run along or you'll be late for a very important date."

XxXxXxXxX

Alice thought as she made her was to Cheshire school, "_What if I do get teased? What if they–_" "Oof!" She bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry…" she said to a small yellow Cheshire with golden stripes and wings.  
"Oh… it's quite alright. Ok, little one, you're clear for takeoff." the yellow Cheshire said as a small swarm of rocking-horse flies flew past. "Umm, you m-must be new here. My-my name's Softwings. I…must be off. I have many animals to take care of." She stuttered as she flew off.  
"That was weird…"

Alice kept heading towards school. "Good, I'm almost there. The sooner I get there, the sooner I– WHOA!" ***SMASH*** A brown winged Cheshire crash-landed right into her!  
"Oops, sorry. I was trying a new trick. Are you OK?"  
"I'm fine!" Alice sneered. The Brown Cheshire dusted herself off and looked at Alice.  
"Cool green spots! Are they dyed?"  
"Huh? N-No, they're natural."  
"Awesome!" the brown one said, flipping in the air. "You're kinda like me; my fur is almost ever shade of brown there is! Name's Swiftstreak; and you are?"  
"Alice."  
Swiftstreak took flight, "Cool, Alice. I can't wait to hang out some more!" She said as she flew off.  
"_Wow,_" Alice thought, "_She's cool!_" she got up… and her fur was dripping in mud! "_OK! I TAKE IT BACK!_"

"_Finally!_" A dirty Alice thought as she got to the school. "_Now I just need to find my class. Might as well ask someone._" Up ahead was a white and purple Cheshire with a blue and gold scarf. "Umm, excuse me?"  
"Just a second now; I'm in the zone, as it were." The white Magic Cheshire purred as she levitated a decorated sign welcoming 'new students'. "Why Scarcity, you've out done yourself. Now, how can I help you_**uuahhh**_**?**" The sight of her dirty coat almost startled Scarcity. "My goodness, young queen. Whatever happened to your coat?"  
"Oh, long story, I just need to know where my class is then I'll get out of your hair."  
"**My hair**? What about **your** hair? Come with me to my secret spot!" Without having a chance to say 'no', Scarcity pulled Alice into the school and towards a hidden room.  
"There we are; much better." Scarcity mewed as she brushed the dirt out of Alice's fur. "I must say, you have a very amazing fur pattern. The teal spots really complement the dark gray base fur."  
"R-really?" Alice said surprised. "No one's ever complemented my fur before…" Alice almost blushed.  
"Now if only the spots were a different color. Oh, I think I have some fur dye around here, somewhere." Alice quickly slipped out as Scarcity turned around to look.

As she headed up the stairs to her class, she stopped and looked out the window. "What is with all these crazy Cheshires?" she sighed, "Oh well, at least it can't get any worse."  
"HI!" two Cheshires sprang out of nowhere. The girl was pink with dark pink stripes and the boy was light purple with dark purple stripes.  
"I'm Pinker Bye–"  
"–And I'm Berry Bye."  
"We're the Joyful Twins! You happy to see us? Huh huh huh?"  
"*Sigh* Nice to meet you… I'm Alice." Alice groaned hoping the two would go away.  
"Aww, what's the matter? You're a new student, right?" Berry rambled on and Pinker continued.  
"Yeah, new students should be happy! They get to make new friends and have tons of fun!"  
"OK!" Alice yelled above the two eccentric twins, "Look, if I smile, will you two _**PLEASE**_ leave me alone?"  
"Okey Dokey Diddly!" she managed a small grin and the duo hopped away.  
"_Like I said… CRAZY!_"

Alice made it to her locker. Each one was a different shape, heart, spade, clover, and diamond; hers was a spade. When she slammed the door, two gray boy Cheshires, one red striped and one blue, were gazing at her. "Halloo, Kitten." the red one sneered at her. "Name's Dee and this here's my brother, Dum. We're the Tweedles. You new around here?"  
"Ugh, not another bunch of weirdos." she scoffed as she walked off in a huff. The two followed after her.  
"You're one to talk, Miss spots!" Dum sneered. "Are you even a Cheshire at all?"  
"Of course, I'm a Cheshire!"  
"Then where's your stripes, huh? All Cheshires have stripes, not spots!" the two backed her into a corner.  
"Just leave me alone!"  
"Ha! Make us!" Alice looked around for an opening but couldn't find one. Suddenly, "OW! OW! **OW!**" A bright red Cheshire white stripes had snuck up behind the two and pricked them in the bums with a rose thorn sending them running.  
"Sorry 'bout them two. They've always been the school bullies." Alice watched as the red Cheshire placed the rose she used back into the brim of her light brown Stetson hat.  
"Thanks. My name's Alice"  
"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Alice, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm RoseyRed. I live up on the rose farm ou'side a town."  
"Oh, you mean Rose Bloom Acres." Alice replied as they walked together to class.  
"That's the one!"  
"My mother orders her roses from there all the time."  
"Oh no, wait. Le' me guess… Amber Flush the yella rose?"  
"How did you know?"  
"We have a nose fer a rose in Rose Bloom Acres. I see wer gunna be great friends, Alice."  
"_Back to this again…_" "If you say so, Rosey…"

"Sigh, finally!" Alice groaned as she took her seat. "If one more, crazy Cheshire tries to get on my nerves, they'll regret the day they met Alice Cheshire!_"_  
"Umm, excuse me, _Alice Cheshire_…" She turned and saw… the most amazing Cheshire she'd ever seen! His fur was jet black with white stripes and a four pointed star on his brow. His violet eyes seemed to sparkle as he said, "…you're kinda in my seat. As you can see, my name's clearly on it."  
Alice looked under her and on the bench were the words: 'Reserved for Queen Cheshcora's personal prodigy student: _**Felis Star**_'. "Oh, sorry." Alice blushed embarrassedly.  
"That's ok," Felis said in a comforting voice, "I usually have the whole bench to myself or share with friends. But since you seem like such a nice Cheshire, we can sit together."  
Her heart was pounding as she scooted down to let him sit. "_!"_ She thought, _"He's SO cute! And he's being trained by the queen herself! Oh, what do I say? What do I do?" _"Ummm, so you're really the queen's student, Felis?"  
The black Cheshire smiled. "Yes. In fact the queen herself says she's never come across a Cheshire with my raw abilities. I just need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study."  
"Wow, you know… my father was a famous cheshire… and Mother wants me to be just like him. But I can barely levitate a pencil, let alone, disappear."  
"Maybe I can tutor you sometime. Would you like that?" the placed his paw on her shoulder and she nearly turned red.  
"Umm…Yes."

XxXxXxXxX

Later at recess, all the magical Cheshires gathered around on the field to play magic games. "Come on, Alice, join in." Felis encouraged her. Alice wasn't so sure; her magic wasn't all that strong yet. As if things weren't bad enough, the Tweedles were back and they were mad.  
"I challenge the new girl, Alice HeartSwipe, to a magic duel!" Dee shouted above the crowd as Dum pushed her into the middle.  
"Hey! leave her alone!" Felis tried to stop him.  
"Too late, he called it!" Soon all the young Cheshires had gathered around to watch.  
"Oh, I can't look." Softwings looked away.  
"You can take that loser, Alice!" Swiftstreak cheered from above.  
"She's right, Alice." Felis informed her, "The Tweedle Brothers have very weak magic. You can beat him!"  
Back on the battlefield, Dee built up his magic into his paws and formed it into a small snake. Alice tried to build up her own magic, but she could only manage a small teal spark. next thing she knew, ***WHAM***, the magic snake hit her head on, knocking her to the ground before bursting into a puff of red smoke. "HA! I knew it! You're no Cheshire! What kind of stripe-less Cheshire can't even conjure up a little magic?" Alice looked down at her paws in shame as every Cheshire laughed. "HAHA! HeartSwipe, HeartSwipe, What's a Cheshire without her stripes?" The Tweedles mocked her and soon everyone was joining in. Alice couldn't take anymore. She got up and ran straight for home.  
"Alice, wait! Alice!" Felis and the others called, but she was to dishearten to stop.  
"Of all the nerve of those two!" Scarcity turned up her nose.  
"This time, them Tweedle brothers went too far." RoseyRed sighed.

XxXxXxXxX

That night, Alice sat at her bedroom window, crying. "This isn't fair! Because I'm only half Cheshire, I only have half a Cheshire's powers! I'll never get my Destiny Mark without proper magic!" she looked down at her teal spotted fur. "I hate being part Bandersnatch! These stupid spots keep getting me in trouble! Why couldn't I just be like daddy, the most famous Cheshire there is, next to the queen? Cheshire cat and Bandersnatch. Grrr, I…I… I hate being a Beshire!"  
Suddenly a strange feeling came over Alice, like a twisting knot in her stomach. "Wha? What's going on?" she fell backwards onto the bed. "What's happening to me?" A bright teal colored glow wrapped around her. it was bright at first, but it grew dimmer and dimmer until all was dark and the pain in her stomach drove Alice in to a deep sleep.  
The next morning, Mother Bandersnatch walked in. "Alice… sweetheart? Are you awake? I know you don't want to go to school after yesterday, but it's for the best." she walked up to Alice's bed and gently nudged her awake. But as she felt her forehead, "Alice, you're burning up!" "M-Mommy, it hurts. I feel so weak." Mother Bandersnatch rushed out of the room and called a doctor.  
"It's a rare case of _Magical Abandonment Syndrome_." the doctor Cheshire said after looking her over.  
"Magic what?"  
"All Cheshires need magic within them to keep them alive, even the non-magical ones. _Magical Abandonment Syndrome_ happens when a Cheshire's magic is too weak and cannot support the body. Eventually, it gives up and disappears. the only cure is to find another magic source that her body will allow."  
After that, Mother Bandersnatch tried every kind of magic to help cure Alice…but none seemed to work. But at least, Alice was not alone during this ordeal.

XxXxXxXxX

"Howdy, KitKat."  
"H-Huh? Rosey, what are you doing here?"  
The red and white farm Cheshire walked in. "I herd 'bout ya getten' sick that 'Magic Aban'ment Sindron' thingy. So I thought I'd bring over some of my special rose water. It always helps my lil' siblins, RoseBud and RoseBlossom, wen they git sick." she said as she placed a jar of pink water on the nightstand.  
"Thanks rose… but the doctor said only a new magic source can cure me."  
Rosey sat down on the bed. "Let me be honest wit you, Alice. I brought the rose water to help wit the pain. I may be a regular Cheshire, but I don't need no magic to be a good friend."  
Alice noticed that her white rose Destiny Mark slightly glow. "Well, I better git going. I gotta lotta deliveries. You do yer best to git better."  
"…O-ok Rose…thanks."

The next day, two more friends appeared. "Alice dear… Can we come in?" Scarcity knocked on the door.  
"S-sure…" Alice groaned.  
Scarcity, wearing a blue bow around her neck, walked in with Softwings behind her. "Oh, Alice. W-we were ever so worried when we heard about your illness." Softwings said, fluttering her wings.  
"Indeed we were. That's why I made you this special headband. I put a cold spell on it and it will reduce your fever."  
"Wow, Scarcity that's very generous of you…you really made that?"  
"Well it is my special talent." she purred showing off her Destiny Mark which was a spool of pink thread.  
"I also brought some of my best soup. My pet Dormouse always makes it when I get sick."  
"Thank you, Softwings. But you really didn't have to go through all this trouble to make me feel better."  
"It's no trouble at all, Alice. After all, everyone needs a little kindness." Softwings mewed and her blue butterfly Destiny Mark seemed to glow.

After that day, Alice awoke to a shadow over her window. "Yo, HeartSwipe. You feeling any better?"  
"I wish I could say 'I've been through worse', Swiftstreak. But I'm just getting weaker every day."  
Swift flew through the window and over her bed. "Maybe this will help." the stripy brown Cheshire pulled out a small pillow shaped cloud. "It's part of my personal 'napping' cloud. It's literally like your sleeping on air."  
Alice put the cloud pillow behind her head. "Wow that _**is**_ soft!"  
Swift pulled out another bigger cloud and lounged against it as she grinned the traditional Cheshire Cat grin. "I bet you'd be happy to know, after you left that day at school, I cornered those Tweedles and tied their tails to the top of the flagpole! _**BAHAHAHA**_! You should have seen it! They won't mess with you anymore."  
Alice almost smiled. "You really didn't have to do that, Swift."  
"Hey, those guys were jerks! Besides, I'd never leave my friends hangin', ya know." She smiled and her lightning bolt Destiny Mark glowed.

The following day, the two twin siblings decided to pay a visit.  
"Hope you like puzzles and board games–" Pinker would start.  
"–to keep you from getting bored." Berry always finished.  
"We also brought our famous–"  
"–Pink Berry juice to help a sick tummy."  
"Ooooh, and some candy for–"  
"–when you get better!"  
"Geez… why are you two always so cheerful. I mean… the situation I'm in isn't exactly 'happy news'…" Alice sighed.  
The two twin Cheshires stopped bouncing around and looked at Alice. For once, they finished their own sentences.  
Pinker smiled. "Alice, the only reason we're happy, it because we want everyone else to be happy."  
Berry grinned. "It's what we were born to do. We love to make our friends smile."  
Alice looked at their Destiny Marks, both which seemed to shine. Berry's was a pair of smiling theatre masks and Pinker's was a present with stars shooting out the top. For the first time since her illness hit, Alice truly smiled.

"Hey Alice… how are you feeling?" Felis asked when he poofed into her room the next day.  
"Oh, Felis… I didn't think you'd be coming."  
"Sorry I couldn't come sooner. Because I'm the Queen's personal prodigy, I always have a lot of studying. Luckily Queen Cheshcora was kind enough to give me the day off to come and see you. I was really worried."  
"_He…was worried… about me! Oh, I think my heart is pounding… or that's just the knot in my stomach again._"  
"I read that the cure for your _Magical Abandonment Syndrome_ is a stronger magic source… maybe my magic might help."  
Alice gasped, "Oh, Felis! you'd do that for me?"  
"Of course, Alice. You're my friend and I'd do anything to help my friends." His destiny mark, a gold shooting star with twelve tiny stars around it, almost seemed to glimmer. He built up his gold magic and formed it around Alice… but nothing happened. she was just as weak as before. Felis sighed and his ears when back, "I'm sorry Alice… I guess my magic's just not strong enough."  
"Oh, no Felis. I think your great. Besides, not many Cheshires get to say that they're the Queen's personal prodigy."  
"Thanks Alice…"

XxXxXxXxX

The next day… all was quiet… too quiet. Suddenly, a large Cheshire burst through the door of the home. he had the same dark gray fur as Alice, but with teal stripes in place of spots. It was the famous Chessur, Alice's father. Mother Bandersnatch rushed to his side, "My dear Chessur, what is the matter? What are you doing here?"  
"I rushed over as soon as I got your letter about Alice. But I ran into a patrol of the Red Queen's Cards… I just hope they didn't–" ***CRASH*** "–follow me…"  
Outside, a group of Red Cards surrounded the Cheshire home, preparing to demolish the place to get to the famous cat. Suddenly, ***BOOM SMASH*** The Cards blasted a hole in the house with their red magic, causing Alice to fall out of the upstairs room.  
Chessur ran out of the residence to protect his daughter when all of a sudden, "Hold on Alice! We're coming!" the young Cheshire looked up from the rubble to see Felis, Scarcity, Pinker, Berry, Swiftstreak, Softwings and RoseyRed coming to her rescue.  
"H-How did you guys know I was in danger?"  
"Well them red Cards kinda stick out like a sore thumb, KitKat." Rosey replied.  
"You kittens need to get out of here; it's too dangerous!" Chessur warned the seven young ones.  
Felis spoke up. "We can't do that, sir. We're Alice's friends and we will **never** abandon a friend in danger!" They proved his words by rushing into battle. Felis blasted the red Cards with his golden magic sending them flying ten feet backward while Swiftstreak when crazy swooping and diving at the red menaces. RoseyRed and Scarcity bucked at the Cards where the sun don't shine and the twins pelted them with slingshots. Even shy little Softwings would dodge the Cards attacks sending them flying into each other.  
It was then, that Alice felt something she never felt before… a small spark in her heart. The teal glow from before came back, only much brighter and stronger than ever. She got up and ran alongside her father in the middle of battle. The two let loose a blast of defensive magic and sent the Red Cards flying all the way back to the Red Queen's palace.

After everyone caught their breath, the twins spoke up. "Alice! Alice! You're all better!"  
"Yes… Yes, I am."  
"But Alice," Felis said, "I thought only a strong magic source could cure you."  
"There was a strong magic source, Felis. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. A spark of magic ignited inside _me_ when I realized that you all… are my _friends_. That's the strong magic I needed…the Magic of Friendship!" A small glow appeared on her flank.  
"Alice, look!" Softwings pointed to her side. It was a mark of a red and yellow star with a stripe of purple, blue and green.  
"My Destiny Mark has appeared! But… what does it mean?"  
Chessur spoke up, "That's the mark of friendship, Alice. I think your talent… is making friends."

XxXxXxXxX

That night, after getting the house fixed up again, Alice sat by the window, looked at her Destiny Mark and smiled at the stars as she sang this song.

_**Alice:**__ A while ago if you would ask me what I do in my spare time,  
No, I probably wouldn't tell you what was really on my mind.  
But lately I've been thinking of a reason I should hide  
The teasing can be pretty painful, yet I feels so good inside!_

Why can't I talk to Softwing and her timid loving mind,  
How she can be herself near animals, but shies away from her own kind?  
Why can't I mention Pinker and Berry Bye? And the way they kind of act a bit like me sometimes?

You see I use to hate that I was only half Cheshire. Not any more...  
I'm proud to be a Beshire!

Many try to make me feel embarrassed and there are times I feel so lame,  
For though they tell me I'm the one that's whacked out, they're the ones who are insane!  
So for those who are like me that won't admit it; well you shouldn't be like that.  
Cause you could be twenty percent cooler in ten seconds flat!

Why don't I talk to Swiftstreak and her acrobatic skill,  
how she will try her paw at anything just to get a little thrill?  
Why don't I talk to RoseyRed, and the honesty of her southern style power of will?  
See I don't have to fake that I hate not being full cheshire. Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Shout it out! "I'm proud to be a Beshire!"__

_So next time I'll talk to Scarcity and she's oh so lady like,  
But even though she's prim and proper, she could make it in a fight!  
And next time I'll talk to Felis, and he's kinda cute, but lots of power tucked away,  
could take a Red Card any day!  
So how about you? Would you do what I do  
Friendship's a treasure  
I'm asking you now..._

_You proud to be a Beshire?  
Are you proud to be a Beshire?_

_**The End**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Hope you like my short story I wrote for school. I might rewrite it or right more as a series.**

**~ Tanaka InuTasha**


End file.
